


Fool

by chamoon



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, M/M, Mild Language, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 07:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18006248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamoon/pseuds/chamoon
Summary: It wasn't until he had him in his hands like this that Bin realized he was a fool.





	Fool

**Author's Note:**

> you can tell that i have nothing going on right now cuz i was about to take a nap until this ENTIRE scenario played out in my head. 
> 
> also, we are rated t for some swearing and a little bit of violence
> 
> chapter 2 of jasol is being worked on as well, but i hope you guys enjoy this?? also, it's unbeta'd as well. i really don't wanna swamp kat with all these other random ideas of mine that keep popping up lol.
> 
> also... idk how to write battle scenes??? this is practice i guess!

Dongmin couldn't hear past the rapid beating of his heart. It's cacophony rang in his ears as ran, ran, _ran_ deeper into the forest. The only sound piercing through the madness was the sound of the cloaked man chasing him. He knew this day would come. For all that he went through living in life, foolishly clinging to any piece of hope, deep down in his heart he knew that this was where he would end up - being hunted down, for entering the palace all that time ago, for getting too close, for existing. 

Now his head filled with the King's harsh words, clashing violently against the pulsing bass of his heartbeat. 

_"That **scum**. How could you allow him into your room alone like that? Have I raised an imbecile?" _

Dongmin had covered his mouth in a shuddering gasp, then he ran before he could hear anymore. He didn't want to hear anymore. He didn't need to hear what he already knew. Immediately upon making it out of the palace grounds he heard chasing footsteps after him and he had continued running fast and hard. 

Dongmin spotted a thick, low hanging branch and grabbed it and swung himself up the tree, climbing it to the top. The man in the cloak stood at the bottom of the tree and he angled his head up at Dongmin, maintaining eye contact. He gasped when he saw the assailant pull a crossbow off his back. Dongmin surveyed the branches around him. There wasn't anywhere for him to go. He couldn't be sure of the stability of the other branches, hell, he wasn't even confident when he decided to climb into this tree. He was desperate. Desperate for what, he couldn't actually be sure of. His will to live was already crushed, but his body acted on instinct and adrenaline pushed him forward.  

So Dongmin squeezed his eyes shut as the man in the cloak raised his bow with an arrow lined up, presumably aimed for Dongmin's head, or his heart. 

"Stop right there!" A voice broke into the vicinity, a voice Dongmin wasn't expecting to hear, a voice he didn't _want_ to hear. The man in the cloak barely managed to look to the sound of the voice before he was tackled to the ground. 

"Prince!" Dongmin yelled from the tree, despite himself not wanting to. Fear had its claws deep in his throat. He couldn't see through the foliage where the Prince, Prince Moon Bin, and the assailant had ended up. He began climbing down the tree. 

"Stay back, Dongmin!" Prince Moon Bin commanded, and Dongmin halted in his climb, his heart constricted hearing his _real_ name leave the Prince's lips. He swallowed the fear scratching at his throat and continued down the tree until he touched the ground. His feet took off before he could think when he saw the Prince on the ground, a knife nearing his throat. 

Dongmin saw red. "That is your Prince!" He growled before running up to the man in the cloak, swinging his foot into the air, and bringing it down hard onto his head. The assailant dropped to the ground like a block of lead, unconscious.

Prince Moon Bin's body shook with a sigh of relief and he stood up and stepped into Dongmin's space, hands finding their way to his shoulders and eyes searching Dongmin's face, "I'm so glad you're okay. Why did you take off like that?" 

Dongmin stepped back from the Prince's grasp and felt his resolve crumble slightly when he saw the look of betrayal cross his eyes. _It doesn't feel good, does it?_ Dongmin thought bitterly. "You shouldn't be here," Dongmin muttered, "Why are you here?" 

Prince Moon Bin furrowed his brows at that, his hand reached out towards Dongmin once again, "To bring you back, why else-"

Dongmin slapped the hand away and the Prince's eyes widened, his body frozen rigid where he stood. Dongmin didn't allow himself to panic at the fact that he just harmed the Prince, he let his anger take over him, let it lead his actions and speak his mind. "Please, don't touch me. Not again." 

Prince Moon Bin shook his head. "What are you saying, Dongmin? I thought-" 

"No!" Dongmin snarled, cutting off the Prince again, furthering his death sentence, "Do not call me by my name, either. You don't have that right anymore." 

Now anger flashed across Prince Moon Bin's eyes. "Is this about we discussed last night? You're being ridiculous." He spat, grabbing at Dongmin's wrist tight, "We can discuss this more back at the palace." 

Dongmin struggled to rip his hand free from the Prince's grip as he tried to drag him from his spot, "I don't want to. I'm not needed there anymore. Your father will kill me, as he should've done long ago." 

The Prince's head snapped at that and he all but huffed as his body shook in aggression. "Never say that again. You don't deserve to die." 

At that Dongmin actually chuckled, laughed really, but the sound was far too hallow; void of any amusement. Prince Moon Bin eyes glared at him wide with his brows drawn together in confusion. Dongmin wanted to scream until his throat bled. How dare he act confused. "How can you say that when you said that I don't even deserve to be your husband?" 

Prince Moon Bin bristled and even now, when he was the last face Dongmin wanted to ever see again after having his heart shattered, he was breathtaking. Dongmin hated that. He hated how there would never be anyone more beautiful to him than the Prince named Moon Bin. The Prince who spoke words of love and affection to him, that whispered them into his ear as his heart cleared out everything that wasn't related to Prince Moon Bin. 

_"I will be speaking with Cha Eunwoo alone." Prince Moon Bin informed his personal guard, before shutting his door and locking. When he turned around, he has fondness, and protectiveness glimmering in his eyes. "What is it you wish to speak of, Dongmin?"_

What a mistake that had been. It was only yesterday that Dongmin put all his nerve and passion into his little speech to the Prince, words of love and devotion and loyalty that the Prince already knew Dongmin had for the other, until Dongmin asked him to take him as his husband. He remembers vividly as Prince Moon Bin tilted his head ever so slightly, his eyebrow raised as he said the damning words:

_"I can't."_

Those words sliced through his heart cleanly. The heart that Dongmin reconstructed to fit around Prince Moon Bin and Prince Moon Bin only. 

"Dong- _Eunwoo_ , please, let us go back to the palace and talk about this ration-" But Prince Moon Bin couldn't finish his sentence. 

Dongmin felt a sharp pain blossom in his abdomen. He looked down to see a knife in his stomach, placed there by the assailant that woke up during their argument. Dongmin saw red again, this time not from anger but from the sight of his blood quickly staining his light-colored clothes. He collapsed to his knees his vision blurring as he heard the most horrified scream from Prince Moon Bin. He tried to make out the scene before him, his hands clutching the puncture wound tightly. His vision kept swimming and he couldn't be sure if he heard Bin grunt out "Die!" as he attacked the man in the cloak. 

Dongmin squeezed his eyes shut. Suddenly, a strong arm was lifting him up and a hand was caressing his cheek carefully. He heard Prince Moon Bin chanting "Oh my God" over and over like a curse. He swallowed and then immediately after coughed up blood, leaving his mouth tasting like copper. He tried to speak, to call the Prince's name, but the Prince only shushed him with a finger to his lips. "Don't speak, Dongmin," he whispered softly. Dongmin opened his eyes and the Prince shook violently with a shudder. "Oh my God, I'm so fucking stupid." 

Dongmin swallowed the coppery taste in his mouth and finally managed to make out words. "Is- is he dead?" 

Prince Moon Bin breathed in sharply, heavily, his hand pushing Dongmin's hair out of his face. "Yes, he's dead." The prince began breathing faster, the beginning of hyperventilating, "I should've," one breath, "killed him," another, "before checking to," and another, "see that you were", and another, much larger, "okay." Dongmin watched the Prince struggle to breathe and his heart, what was left of it, still ached. It still ached for the Prince, even as death had its tendrils hooked deep into Dongmin. "I need," breath, "to take you back." 

Dongmin weakly shook his head. "It's too late for that." 

Prince Moon Bin's arm tightened around Dongmin's back and he heaved a heavy sob, tears finally spilling from his eyes and onto Dongmin's face. Absently, Dongmin noted that this was the first time he's ever seen the Prince shed tears. It would've hurt less that Dongmin was the reason behind his crying if it were under happier circumstances. How sad that this is how he should witness them for the first time and the last time. 

"Please, _please_ don't say that. I need you. I need you!" The Prince began wailing into Dongmin's hair and Dongmin, in spite of everything to transpire in the past 24 hours, felt sorry for the Prince. The Prince steadied his words as he spoke them now, taking less breaths in between as his heart began to pour out truthfully in front of Dongmin for the first time since yesterday. "I don't want to realize it like this. I don't want it to go like this," inhale, "I'm so stupid. I'm a fucking moron, Dongmin. It doesn't matter-" hiccup, "where you were born, what you were born into. None of it matters. Not when I-" one sharp intake of breath, "not when I have you. Not when I love you."  _So, he was lying. I knew it,_ Dongmin thought with a mental smile. "There's never been anyone but you. I could never have you just be a concubine. I could never just, keep you hidden on the side. I need you _by_ my side." 

Tears began flowing from Dongmin's eyes. He brought his hand, soaked in his own blood, to the hand resting on his cheek. "You were lying," he accused weakly. 

Prince Moon Bin choked, "God, of course I was. Of course I love you. I've always loved you. Ever since we were just kids, Dongmin. You had my heart in your little hands before even understood what love was. Before I even learned how to spell your name. There could never be anyone else as my husband but you. No one else deserves it." 

With the little strength he had left, Dongmin had to know, "Then why?" 

Prince Moon Bin hiccuped, more tears flowing freely from his eyes before he spoke, his voice heavy with self-contempt, "Because I am a fool, my sweet Dongmin. I'm a fool raised by a power-hungry king and I only thought of what would please him. Now. . . now look at what it's cost me. What it's cost you." 

"Bin-ah," Dongmin whispered, his hand weakly tightening its grip around the other's hand, "Even now, you're the most beautiful man I've ever seen." Prince Moon Bin sniffled as he clung on to every word that dripped from Dongmin's lips, "Watching you grow into the incredible prince you are now has been a privilege. Loving you has been the greatest gift I've ever been given. Even when you told me you couldn't take me." _Even when you took my heart made for you and stomped it into the ground._

"Dongmin, please." The Prince begged, eyes wet, red, and _desperate_. They were full of regret and anguish. His eyes spoke thousands of words at this moment; at their final moment together that was tainted with blood and guilt and remorse. 

"I love you, Prince Moon Bin." 

The last thing Dongmin thought was, _"Huh, now I want to live. . ."_ and the last thing he saw was Prince Moon Bin's grief-stricken face before the world faded into darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry. 
> 
> ANYWAYS, i really don't know what happened and why this popped into my head but there it is. 
> 
> i feel weird about how it started off and maybe i'm not sure of how i ended it?? but feel free to leave any criticisms! this is good writing practice, either way!
> 
> you can bother me on my [main twitter](https://twitter.com/toduvuki) where i tweet about both kpop and anime, or my [astro only twitter](https://twitter.com/eunuvu) where i tweet about just astro :D


End file.
